Computing devices, such as desktop and laptop computers, allow the simultaneous use of multiple monitors. For example, a laptop computer may utilize a first monitor integrated into the body of the laptop and a second monitor communicatively coupled to and physically positioned to the right of the laptop. The multiple monitors may be configured such that a single virtual workspace spans two or more of the multiple monitors. For instance, in the example above, a virtual workspace generated by the laptop computer may span the first and second monitors such that the first monitor displays the left portion of the workspace and the second monitor displays the right portion of the workspace. In this example configuration, as a user moves a cursor from the left portion of the workspace to the right portion of the workspace, the cursor consequently moves from the first monitor to the second monitor.
Although the above configuration may be desirable when the second monitor is on the right side of the first monitor, when first and second monitors switch positions the above configuration would be confusing to the user. Instead, when the first and second monitors switch positions the first monitor should display the right portion of the workspace and the second monitor should display the left portion of the workspace. The process for altering the display configuration of multiple monitors coupled to a single computing device to correspond to their physical orientation involves the manual adjustment of display settings.